vimfandomcom-20200223-history
Integrate Pylint and Pychecker support
Simple function to add pylint and pychecker support to Vim. function PythonGrep(tool) set lazyredraw " Close any existing cwindows. cclose let l:grepformat_save = &grepformat let l:grepprogram_save = &grepprg set grepformat&vim set grepformat&vim let &grepformat = '%f:%l:%m' if a:tool "pylint" let &grepprg = 'pylint --output-format=parseable --reports=n' elseif a:tool "pychecker" let &grepprg = 'pychecker --quiet -q' else echohl WarningMsg echo "PythonGrep Error: Unknown Tool" echohl none endif if &readonly 0 | update | endif silent! grep! % let &grepformat = l:grepformat_save let &grepprg = l:grepprogram_save let l:mod_total = 0 let l:win_count = 1 " Determine correct window height windo let l:win_count = l:win_count + 1 if l:win_count <= 2 | let l:win_count = 4 | endif windo let l:mod_total = l:mod_total + winheight(0)/l:win_count | \ execute 'resize +'.l:mod_total " Open cwindow execute 'belowright copen '.l:mod_total nnoremap c :cclose set nolazyredraw redraw! endfunction if ( !hasmapto('PythonGrep(pylint)') && (maparg() '') ) map :call PythonGrep('pylint') map! :call PythonGrep('pylint') else if ( !has("gui_running") || has("win32") ) echo "Python Pylint Error: No Key mapped.\n". \ " is taken and a replacement was not assigned." endif endif if ( !hasmapto('PythonGrep(pychecker)') && (maparg() '') ) map :call PythonGrep('pychecker') map! :call PythonGrep('pychecker') else if ( !has("gui_running") || has("win32") ) echo "Python Pychecker Error: No Key mapped.\n". \ " is taken and a replacement was not assigned." endif endif Comments A suggestion is to use the compiler functionality in Vim (see :help :compiler). To create a compiler file for pychecker, create the following in 'pychecker.vim' (and place it in e.g. "~/.vim/compiler/" on a unix-style system):: " Vim compiler file " Compiler: Pychecker for Python if exists("current_compiler") finish endif let current_compiler = "pychecker" if exists(":CompilerSet") != 2 " older Vim always used :setlocal command -nargs=* CompilerSet setlocal endif CompilerSet makeprg=pychecker\ % CompilerSet efm=%f:%l:%m One flaw with the compiler way is that it searches all modules recursively for errors by default. It then opens the current window to the first error it finds, commonly in a module. While this is good if you wrote and are testing the modules, its not so good when you did not and would rather focus on your own project. I tried to fix this by editting the makeprg line to match that used above. However, the compiler method tends to break on simple errors. For example: I changed: CompilerSet makeprg=pychecker\ % to: CompilerSet makeprg=pychecker\ --quiet\ -q\ % or: CompilerSet makeprg=pychecker\ --quiet\ % or: CompilerSet makeprg=pychecker\ -q\ % Then I made one small change to a file that previously tested errorfree. I changed a "not" to a "!" in an if statement (common mistake for me). I then entered the :make command and Vim responded with: "pydsh" File (4 of 4): NOT PROCESSED UNABLE TO IMPORT Hit ENTER or type command to continue and opened a new empty buffer (:bd to close). On the other hand, I pressed F3 or F4 for my function and was presented with a open cwindow below my window with one line in it: "pydsh.py|860| E invalid syntax" which when selected took me to the line with the problem. Which would you rather use? ---- Wait my mistake. Pylint (F3 for me) responds with the above. Pychecker (F4) responds by openning a cwindow with: || SyntaxError: invalid syntax (pydsh.py, line 860) || if ( ! options.scp_proto.lower() "scp" || ^ pydsh|1| NOT PROCESSED UNABLE TO IMPORT Which does not take me automatically to the line in question but it is slightly better than the compiler method in that it shows me a line number and error. ---- Simple Pylint makeprg and errorformat settings are: setlocal makeprg=pylint\ --output-format=parseable\ --reports=n\ % setlocal efm=%f:%l:\ %t%m,%f:%l:%m Slight improvement on the above that accounts for the ...function as well as the multiline error-in-column (^^) output: au FileType python set makeprg=pylint\ --reports=n\ --output-format=parseable\ %:p au FileType python set efm=%A%f:%l:\ %t%.%#\ %m,%Z%p^^,%-C%.%# ----